The present invention relates to a pressure-increasing unit as claimed in the preamble of claim 1. Such a device is utilized in a pressurized gas system in particular, such a system comprising at least one compressor. The system further includes a suction pipe connected to the compressor for gas input, and an output pipe for gas pressurized by the compressor. The output pipe is connected to a distribution pipeline through which gas is distributed to objects of use, such as blow couplings and actuator couplings, provided in an operating space.
In previously known systems, the gas used therein always has to be dried and otherwise purified prior to allowing the gas to enter the distribution pipeline in order to enable possible malfunctions in the objects of use to be avoided. Moisture removal, for instance, causes relatively high costs, which are further increased by the fact that in an ordinary system the pressurized gas is allowed to be discharged into the space surrounding the object of use. Consequently, all pressurized gas used in the system always has to be dried, and it has to be pressurized to the pressure level of the system from normal atmospheric pressure.